Feel Better Neil?
by Remaining Love Crumbs
Summary: Neil seems to have caught a cold and yet refuses to believe it. Todd is desperatley trying to make sure he doesn't hurt himself but what else?
1. I'm Fine Todd

The shrill sound of an alarm clock broke the silent dream ridden air that clouded over Todd's mind. His hand slipped out of the covers and tried to press down on the buzzer and seeing the clock had moved out of his reach, he let his hand drop to the floor fumbling to pick up a book and then proceeded to bring it down on the annoying thing with a resounding —_thud _— that instantly crushed the small aluminium thing but only dulled its ring.

"Would you _shut up_!" He flung the covers off to see his crushed clock still ringing just not as shrilly as before. He groaned with frustration and opened his window and promptly threw it out. "Take that." He muttered rubbing his eyes he stretched and looked to Neil's bed. As he did, he knew something was immediately wrong.

Neil was still in bed. Normally Neil had to wake Todd but, something _had_ to be wrong if he wasn't awake by now especially after the loud fight Todd had with the damn alarm.

He sat on the side of his friend's bed cautiously and leaned over to hear if he was still breathing, which he was lightly. "Hey, hey Neil…Neil wake up." As Todd shook him slightly, he rolled over and pushed Todd off who inelegantly landed on the floor. "Ow! Neil! Not Funny! Get up!" Todd whacked Neil's blanketed leg.

"Wha—?! Oh ow Todd, what the heck?" Neil half sat up and saw Todd glaring at him from the floor. "Why are down there?"

Todd blinked seeing his friends face an unusual pasty colour. "Are you feeling okay?" he stood to brush a hand across Neil's forehead.

"Well, I'm not on the floor." He started to laugh then began to cough.

"You pushed me…Neil I think you have a fever. Stay here okay?" Todd began to put on his uniform hastily and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Todd." Sounded Neil's raspy voice. "I don't think I have a fever." Todd sighed and turned around to look at his friend.

"Neil. Your face is the colour of the milk we get at breakfast." Neil made a disgusted face and Todd smiled "Also, _I_ woke _you_ up. How many times does that happen?"

"Never?" he grinned weakly and Todd nodded at him with an I-told-you-so expression

"And as for your fever, come here." Todd placed his hand around the back of the taller boy's neck getting a handful of mussed dark hair and brought his face down to eye level and Todd tried to avoid direct eye contact before planting a kiss on Neil's forehead. Then he released him turning away. "Y-you have one." He said quietly "I'll t-tell Hagar you're sick." He gathered his things and fled the room wondering why he did that but not before hearing Neil shout out to him.

"Don't tell Hagar! I'm fi— oh hello Mr. Hagar…oh Todd thinks I'm sic— my face is _usually_ the colour of the breakfast milk. Yes. I'm quite alright Sir. Thank you sir, Good morning to you too sir." Neil sighed and leant on his doorframe seeing Charlie smirking at him. "Shut it Dalton." He sighed again before disappearing into his room. He paused and moved his fingers to the place where Todd's lips had been and with a small smile began dressing for the day ahead.

Todd crept into the dinning hall not surprised he was the first one there. Not many boys were out at 6.47am for breakfast that was at 7.35am but the bread baskets were out and frankly that was enough. He grabbed three pan au chocolat and scuttled out. He was slightly embarrassed about kissing Neil and decided it would be best if he 'laid low' for the rest of the day. Or his life. Both seemed appropriate and he was beginning to lean towards the latter.


	2. What Is It With Milk

"Hey, where's Todd?" Charlie questioned as he sat at the long chestnut table decorated with breakfast while looking at Neil "And why are you the colour—"

"Of the breakfast milk I _don't feel well_ alright? I don't know where Todd is." Neil sighed wearily reaching for the pitcher of water across from him. "What is it with people and milk anyway?" The second he saw Charlie open his moth Neil quickly cut him off again "That was _rhetorical_ Dalton." He just grinned at Neil and attempted to engage Knox in conversation.

"You admitted you were sick, why are you still here?" Knox asked him with a confused expression.

"I refuse to miss English class. It's one of the few things here that's keeping me sane." Neil stared at the cereal in his bowl before pushing it away dejectedly and sprawled himself out on the white tablecloth "Besides, I never said I was _sick_, I said _I didn't feel well_ there's a significant difference."

"English is the last period of the day…."

"I know Knox, but it's worth it." Knox and Charlie exchanged glances at Neil's comment.

"I'm beginning to think Todd is the only one out of us that can even _attempt_ to understand you." Knox nudged him smiling

"That's not true!" Cameron cut in "I understand Neil perfectly." Charlie gagged at Cameron's smug tone.

"Funny, I thought Neil kept Todd as his company, not _you_ Cameron and I'm sure that's for a reason."

"Well I—"

"Guys, come on, don't fight so early in the morning," Neil brought his head up and gazed at something past Knox's shoulder along with glassy eyes "Normally you both hold off until at _least_ eight, what's up today?"

"Shut up Neil, you need drugs." Charlie actually sounded concerned and looked it too if the way he was eyeing Neil's behaviour was anything to go by.

Meeks placed a light hand on Neil's shoulder "I think he's right Neil, you really should miss today, and you probably have a fever too." Neil stood clearing his throat and nearly loosing his balance.

"I'm _fine_—"

"Bullshit. Nobody is ever _fine_, _hair_, is _fine_ you never say you're _fine_ Neil, you always say something jaunty like 'moderately neat-o ' never _fine_." Charlie cut over him and stood to face him. "You'll _kill_ yourself! Then everyone will be _fine_ and that I'm not having."

"This is futile. I'm going to trig. Bye." They watched him leave and Charlie shook his head.

"Neil is going to kill himself. Over English class. No way, something else is up."

"Happiness is a warm gun…"Knox murmured

"Don't ever say that…" cringed Meeks


End file.
